Who Cares?
by watchitstark
Summary: She supposed it was time to tell everyone. HG/NB


**Who Cares?**

THANK YOU to my fabulous Anon over on tumblr who gave me the prompt for this you are the best. It's so nice to be writing Harry Potter fics again I haven't written one in positively ages.

"You can do this," Hermione soothed gently as she helped the older woman into her coat, smiling in the face of a daunting prospect. Today they were essentially "coming out" about their relationship, they were going to explain to all of the important people that they were in a happy, loving relationship and there was not a thing that anyone else could do about it. That they were an "us" now and that wasn't changing, not for anyone.

"I don't understand why I have to be there, it's all your important people," the blonde whined.

"You know that Andromeda, Tonks and Teddy are going to be there. They're definitely you're important people and I can tell that you've been itching to tell them for weeks, I can see it on your face whenever you leave to see them."

"As if, I've merely been considering whether that would be a good idea," she said snottily as she locked the front door behind them and they stepped out into the chilly street.

"Hey come on, don't get snotty with me just because I'm right and you hate gingers. Going to one of Mrs Weasley's monthly get together Sunday lunches is by far one of the easiest ways to go about this and you know it."

"Gingers are just so annoying," she muttered. "Could we not do an interview with the Daily Prophet?"

"That's next, but I have to tell these people first, they can't just find out through the news, not when I do have the option to tell them myself."

Narcissa sighed and then smiled fondly at the younger woman. "I know, it's one of those little facets of your personality that is usually endearing but right now, not so much."

"Hermione laughed and shook her head at the older woman. "You're only saying that because you don't want to do this. Minerva will be there too, I know that you two can manage conversation?" she tried.

"Yes Minerva is lovely. You only suggested her because you still have a crush on her," the blonde teased.

"I do not!" she protested. Narcissa gave her a look. "Okay, maybe a little bit. You can't blame me!"

"No I used to have a crush on her when I was in school too. She was much younger then though."

"I bet she still looks the same."

"She does, actually," she laughed and they rounded the corner of the deserted alleyway that was the closest designated Apparation point.

"I don't why I've been soothing you about this whole thing anyway they're my friends," the brunette laughed.

"Because you know that at least Ronald is going to say something about you being under some sort of curse or say that I've tricked you into it and then when you're not paying attention I'll brutally murder you and all of your family."

"Yes, well, Ron has always needed quite a while to adapt to change. Now, I'll see you in a moment," she grinned and Apparated, leaving Narcissa to take a deep breath and follow her.

"I still don't think this is a particularly great idea."

"Of course you don't," Hermione grabbed her hand and started to lead her down the grassy slope to the house. They could see the people gathered outside; obviously there was enough people coming that they'd be eating in the garden. In fact there was quite a lot more people that Hermione had been expecting. More than could possibly sit at a table together. Maybe it was to be a buffet instead. The brunette quickly found her redheaded best friend, who already knew about her and Narcissa and so was the safest bet, and handed her the bottle of wine they'd brought with them.

"Time for the big unveiling," Ginny grinned at her older friend and then glared at Narcissa. "If you hurt her I'll decapitate you."

"Only after I've already caused myself grievous injuries."

The redhead turned to Hermione. "I like this one, I think she'll be good for you."

"Oh thanks Gin, I'm glad you approve," she laughed and grinned at the blonde. "Hey look there's Minerva let's go talk to her," she suggested, spying the tall woman in the crowd.

"Try not to drool too much, darling, you've got to remember that your current girlfriend is present," the blonde teased as they got closer to the older woman. Hermione's only response was to punch her girlfriend in the arm.

"Hi Minerva," she said with a grin when they finally got within earshot.

"Hello Hermione, and Narcissa?" Her eyes had already registered their hands and how close they were stood together. "This really is a surprise," she smiled. "A much better choice than Mr Weasley or Mr Malfoy, I must say."

"Thank you," they said in unison and then shared a grin. "How is Hogwarts?" Narcissa questioned.

"Oh the same as always, driving me crazy of course, I'm so busy."

"You love it," The brunette laughed.

"Actually, teaching Transfiguration is really draining me of any kind of energy I might have left, I can see why Headteachers don't teach. Which means there appears to be a teaching post free and if I just knew someone who had a Transfiguration mastery I would ask them if they want the post."

"If I did happen to know someone like that, then I think that they would love to hear more about this and I might suggest that we set up a meeting to talk about it further."

"Excellent, I'll owl you. Also, Narcissa, I don't know if you'd like to put your proficiency in Charms to use but Filius is thinking about retiring, though only if there is someone suitable to replace him."

"I'll await your owl," she said with a grin.

"Brilliant. Anyway, I should probably go talk to Molly before she fusses herself into a mess. Have a good afternoon."

"You too Minerva." They grinned at each other excitedly as the older woman walked away.

"Next year's going to be amazing," Hermione said excitedly.

"All the years are going to be amazing," Narcissa said with a grin. "I can't wait to spend my life with you, even if this means I have to put up with you looking at Minerva like that for the rest of my life."

"I'll get over it eventually," she pouted. "You know nothing would ever happen."

"I know, that's why I don't care," she laughed and kissed the shorter woman on the lips.

"Who cares what they think, anyway," Hermione muttered and returned the kiss, not minded the general ogling that was going on all around them.


End file.
